lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/January 29, 2009
Kris White: Hello everyone! And welcome to another edition of the Official LOST Video Podcast. Today’s theme is Romance Languages. That’s because actress Elizabeth Mitchell is here to talk all about learning Latin for the episode “Jughead.” We’ll also have executive producers Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse here to take another of your fan questions from Comic Con. All of that in preparation for our next episode entitled “The Little Prince” which also describes my camera person. That airs on Wednesday February 4th at 9 pm. followed by a new episode of Life on Mars. Enjoy! LOST start theme. Clip of the flaming arrow attack from "The Lie." Man: All right! So these Others that they’ve encountered in the past… they are still Others. Juliet’s an Other, they’re Others. Why aren't they getting along? Elizabeth Mitchell: Well, if you think about that… Juliet is not… the Others are not really in love with Juliet right now anyway. The whole betrayal thing, getting like getting seven of them killed… that kind of thing tends to leave a little bit of a bitter taste. But I think that… these are Others – these are previous Others. These are Others from the past, from the future, no, from the past. So we’ll have to see what happens there. I mean, she’s still knows some people, given that it’s Lost and given that it’s really freaky. Clip of Juliet speaking Latin in "Jughead." Elizabeth Mitchell: Who doesn’t speak Latin? Do you not? Yes, my character speaks Latin and of course being me, I couldn’t just learn it phonetically like I had to go and learn Latin. So I spent a whole weekend with a Latin professor on the phone… If I could get my husband to do it… how cool would that be? We'd be so cool and geeky. We could speak our speak secret Latin language! Clip of Juliet and Sawyer. Elizabeth Mitchell: He is actually very smart character. You know, that con artist thing is really, you know, intriguing with him. But, you know, it is Juliet! I mean she’s freaking brilliant! Wouldn’t you want her to be on your side? If you thought she really was. And if she wasn’t, you know, armed… you know… or you didn’t go to sleep… Do you know, I mean, all of this things would be great, she’d be great to have around, truly. Comic Con 2008 fan question. Chris Skypeck: First of all, thank you very much for a great TV show, it’s been amazing. Looking forward to seeing how the rest of the show is gonna go, sad to see it go in a couple of years. But I always wanted to know whatever happened to Kelvin? You know, what’s his deal? Is he coming back? How he get to the Island? We need to know, we need some answers. Carlton Cuse: That dude is Kelvin’s brother. Damon Lindelof: Yeah! Exactly! Kelvin Inman. I love… because we talk about these things in the room all the time and we go like “Does anyone really care? Does anyone care how Kelvin actually ended up in the hatch?” Carlton Cuse: We were literally having this conversation in other day and we were saying “If we actually reference Kelvin would anybody even remember who Kelvin was?” But Chris Skypeck does. Damon Lindelof: And he demands an answer. We were talking about the purge - and this just gives you a little bit of a sense of where we’re going in Season 5 - the purge is gonna be something that comes up, and when it happened. And we know when it happened but we were asking Gregg Nations, our trusty script supervisor and keeper of all things continuity, you know, “What have we told the audience about when the purge happened?” and he goes “Well, all they really have to go on is that Kelvin recruited Sayid during the first Gulf War and yet somehow managed to get to the Island and to push the button in the hatch”. So the assumption would be that the Dharma Initiative was still up and running in the early nineties. And we said “That’s the assumption.” But is that the truth, Carlton? Is it possible that the Dharma Initiative recruited somebody after the purge? Carlton Cuse: It is entirely possible that they recruited somebody after the purge. Damon Lindelof: Is it likely? Carlton Cuse: That I don’t wanna say. Damon Lindelof: OK. Hopefully, this answers your question. Carlton Cuse: That was a good question Chris, thank you. End of podcast Category:Transcripts